


Kerzen und Kuchen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Deutsch | German, Food Porn, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ist überrascht, wie angenehm ein Geburtstag sein kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerzen und Kuchen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta.

Jack ging es gut. – Verdammt gut sogar! 

Es war Dienstagmorgen, halb neun und er lag immer noch im Bett. Die Sonne schien durch die halboffenen Vorhänge und malte wirre Muster auf die Wände Sie tauchte das Zimmer in ein angenehm sanftes Licht und er brauchte noch nicht aufzustehen. 

Ja, es ging ihm ausnehmend gut und dies, obwohl er heute Geburtstag hatte. Denn in seinem Alter war man nicht mehr besonders scharf auf diese jährliche Erinnerung ans Älterwerden. Aber Geburtstag zu haben bedeutete dieses Jahr, dass er in einem warmen – körperwarmen! – Bett wach geküsst worden war. Jack wühlte sich genussvoll tiefer in die Bettdecke und atmete noch einmal bewusst Daniels Duft ein. 

Sein junger Liebhaber – Jack ließ sich die beiden Worte „jung“ und „Liebhaber“ richtig genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen – war tatsächlich schon in die Küche getapst, trotz bekannter Morgenmuffeligkeit. Der unnachahmliche Duft von frischem Kaffee und Toast wehte durch das Haus. Wenn das keine Liebe war….

Jack grinste erfreut vor sich hin. Schön, dass die unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten im SGC, als kleinen Ausgleich, einen solchen Geburtstagsmorgen erlaubten. Jetzt hörte Jack Schritte näher kommen, die Klinke wurde heruntergedrückt und die Tür aufgestoßen. Als Erstes kam ein nackter Fuß in Sicht, der die Tür aufhielt, dann folgte der Archäologe mit einem großen Tablett in der Hand. 

Ein wenig wurde Jacks Aufmerksamkeit jedoch von dem darauf befindlichen Frühstück abgelenkt, denn der Träger des Tabletts war nackt, bis auf seine Brille. Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat Daniel auf das Bett zu.

„Guten Morgen, Jack!“, verkündete er fröhlich.   
„Guten Morgen. Das sieht ja sehr verführerisch aus“, grinste Jack breit zurück und ließ seinen Blick ganz betont lüstern zwischen Daniel und dem Tablett hin und her wandern. Er rückte ein Stückchen zur Seite, so dass Daniel das Frühstück in der Mitte des Bettes abstellen konnte. Dann krabbelte Daniel hinterher. 

„Mhmmm, was haben wir denn da?“, meinte Jack interessiert, beugte sich vor, hauchte einen Kuss auf Daniels Bein und musterte erst anschließend die Köstlichkeiten, die Daniel mitgebracht hatte. Kaffee, Toast, Butter, Marmelade und Käse dazu einen bunten Blumenstrauß und eine kleine Torte. 

Upss – Torte? Falls man das Teil wirklich so nenne wollte, dann war das die hässlichste und schiefste Torte, die Jack je gesehen hatte. Aber sie war für ihn, denn auf der weißen Sahne, rund um die Kerze, stand in roter Lebensmittelfarbe: „Happy Birthday, Jack“. Offensichtlich hatte Daniel sie selber gemacht, denn Jack konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man irgendwo ein solches Exemplar, das aussah als hätte ein Elefant auf ihm gesessen, käuflich erwerben konnte. 

Aber, und das war für ihn das Wichtigste: Daniel hatte sich die Zeit genommen dieses Teil zu fabrizieren, so dass Jack jeglichen abwertenden Kommentar, der ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, runter schluckte. 

So klaute er sich stattdessen eine der Beleg-Kirschen, die sich tapfer bemühte, nicht in den Sog der Sahne zu geraten, die unaufhaltsam Richtung Tellerrand floss und sagte kauend: „Wow, Daniel! Nach was schmeckt die Torte?“   
„Na ja, Torte kann man das Teil ja nicht so ganz nennen“, erwiderte der Archäologe einsichtig und schaute etwas betrübt und leicht verlegen drein. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum die so … so…“, er beschrieb mit seinen Händen hilflos ein paar große Kreise in der Luft, „so flüssig ist.“ 

Daniel überlegte einen Moment, ob er als Entschuldigung anführen sollte, dass das ein leicht abgewandeltes Rezept aus einem alten Renaissance-Kochbuch der Borgia-Päpste war. Aber dann hätte Jack gefragt, wer die Borgia waren und er hätte antworten müssen, dass die unter anderem dafür bekannt waren, dass sie gerne ihre Verwandtschaft vergifteten und wer weiß, wie Jack das dann aufgefasst hätte. So ließ er es lieber auf sich beruhen.

„Hauptsache sie schmeckt“, tröstete Jack ihn auch bereits.  
„Probier es“, meinte Daniel, stach mit einem Löffel in die Torte und hielt Jack den Bissen hin.   
Jack kam sich verdammt mutig vor, als er den Bissen von dem Löffel schleckte und unwillkürlich dachte er: mach, dass sie besser schmeckt als sie aussieht!

Glücklicherweise tat sie es: Die nur hauchdünne Teigschicht umhüllte eine nicht ganz durchgebackene Füllung aus Schokoladencreme und Marzipan, Rum und Rosinen, Sahne und Kirschen. Eine gewagte, sehr zähflüssige, aber köstliche Mischung, so dass er begeistert sagen konnte: „Sehr gut! Mehr!“ Daniel atmete erleichtert auf.

Sein Freund hatte ihn so voller nervöser Spannung angeschaut, dass Jack auch „gut“ gesagt hätte, wenn das Ding nach Spüllappen geschmeckt hätte, gestand er sich ein. So aber wiederholte er noch einmal nickend: „Mehr!“

„Puste erst die Kerze aus und wünsch dir was!“, stoppte Daniel seinen Eifer.   
„Du hast Recht. Keine brennenden Betten“, bestätigte Jack, hielt inne und fragte neckend: „Aber was soll ich mir denn wünschen, wenn ich doch alles habe, was ich will?“ Er fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft streichelnd Daniels Arm herauf und schaute seinen Freund lächelnd an.  
„Jack, sei nicht so … rührselig“, schimpfte Daniel, aber man sah ihm an, dass es ihm durchaus behagte, das Wichtigste in Jacks Leben zu sein. 

„Ich habe heute Geburtstag, da darf ich emotional sein“, stelle Jack unmissverständlich fest, pustete die Kerze aus, schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und verkündete dann: „Fertig!“  
Daniel biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu fragen, was sich Jack gewünscht hatte.   
Jack sah die Zungenspitze, lachte und meinte: „Man darf es nicht sagen, wenn es in Erfüllung gehen soll und das weißt du auch!“

„Okay.“ Um sich von seiner Neugier abzulenken, hielt Daniel Jack einen weiteren Löffel mit Kuchen hin und Jack aß ihn. Dazu ließ er sich er sich zur Seite fallen und stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen auf.   
„Wirklich sehr gut“, verkündete er mit vollen Backen kauend und bekam, kaum dass er geschluckt hatte, einen weiteren Happen von Daniel gefüttert. Als er sich danach noch gemütlicher auf den Rücken weiterdrehte und sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf stopfte, stellte Daniel sicherheitshalber die Blumen und den Kaffee auf den Boden. Erst dann setzte er seine Fütterungsaktion fort. 

Ein Teil der glitschigen Kuchenfüllung rutschte von dem nächsten Löffel herunter und landete auf Jacks Brust. „Huh, ist das kalt“, lachte Jack erschrocken. Aber als Daniel sich vorbeugte, um ihn sauber zu lecken, beschwerte er sich nicht mehr. Vielmehr stieß er das nächste Mal absichtlich gegen Daniels Hand, die mit weiterem Kuchen zurückkam, so dass alles auf seiner Brust landete. 

Lächelnd schaute ihn Daniel an, dann meinte er: „Du möchtest also, dass ich auch etwas abbekomme?“   
„Ich wäre ja sonst ein schlechter Gastgeber“, antwortete Jack grinsend, stöhnte jedoch sofort darauf leise auf, da Daniels Finger den schmierigen Kuchen auf seiner Brust verteilten und seine Zunge sofort hinterher leckte. Zähne, die sanft über seine Haut schabten und die Sauerei, die Daniel gerade gemacht hatte, langsam wieder beseitigten. 

Doch kaum war er halbwegs sauber, verstrich Daniel einen weiteren Löffel und zog ihn in Richtung auf Jacks Bauchnabel. Jack schauderte bei der Berührung des kalten Metalls und spannte unwillkürlich die Bauchmuskeln an. Aber wieder folgte sofort die Zunge nach, die warm und feucht an ihm herunter leckte. Um den Bauchnabel fuhr und in immer kleineren Kreisen durch die Vertiefung des Nabels leckte, ehe sie noch ein Stückchen darüber hinaus ging und weiter auf Jacks Schoß zu glitt. 

Jack brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu wissen, wo der nächste Löffel landen würde. Und richtig! Mit einer Hand umfasste Daniel Jacks Erektion, während die zweite Hand besonders zähflüssige Kuchenbestandteile auf Jacks Schwanz verstrich. Jack konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er das erotisch fand oder … grenzwertig abartig. Aber bei zwei Händen, die sanft sein Glied massierten, entschied er sich dann doch für die Erotik. Als Daniel sich schließlich vorbeugte, um auch diese süße Matscherei abzuschlecken und abzuknabbern, stellte Jack sowieso alle weiterreichenden Überlegungen ein und stöhnte nur noch leise: „Oh ja!“ 

Daniel, der wirklich betrübt gewesen war, dass sein erster Ausflug in das Konditorei-Gewerbe mit so einer Katastrophe geendet hatte, sah jetzt deutlich die Vorteile seiner Kreation. Wäre der Kuchen trockner gewesen, könnte er ihn jetzt nicht mit so langsamen, schlabbernden und schlürfenden Bewegungen von Jacks Körper schlecken. So spürte seine Zunge selbst dem kleinsten Fitzelchen der Cremefüllung hinterher, umrundete wieder und wieder Jacks steifes Glied und brachte Jack dazu, sich ihm entgegen zu recken. 

Doch als Jack merkte, dass Daniel nach weiterem Nachschub angelte, brachte er den jungen Mann mit einer raschen Drehung unter sich und küsste ihn. Lang und innig, kostete die Reste der süßen Creme in Daniels Mund und ließ erst nach einer ganzen Weile von ihm ab, um, etwas verspätet, Daniels Brille in Sicherheit zu bringen.   
„Das Teil müssen wir nachher aber auch erst mal putzen!“ Mit spitzen Fingern legte Jack die klebrige Brille auf das Nachtschränkchen.  
„Wo die wohl wieder gewesen ist?“, scherzte Daniel tief und kehlig.   
„Ungezogene Brille“, gab Jack dem Archäologen lachend Recht. 

Dann warf Jack einen kurzen Blick auf die inzwischen leicht ramponierte Torte, pflückte ein paar Kirschen aus der Dekoration und fütterte Daniel damit direkt aus seinem Mund. Anschließend nahm er Daniel den Löffel aus der Hand, denn Daniels völlig haarlose Brust verlockte ihn, ebenfalls Tortencreme drauf zu schmieren. Daniel kicherte etwas, weil er kitzelig war, seufzte dann aber genüsslich auf, als Jack sich ans Abschlecken machte. 

Langsam gewann Jack immer mehr Freude an dem Spiel und griff direkt mit seinen Fingern in die Torte, um sie auf Daniels Brustwarzen zu schmieren und sauber zu knabbern. Der Archäologe wand sich unter ihm, je weiter Jacks Hände seinen Körper runter wanderten und spreizte einladend die Beine, als Jack etwas von der Creme auf seinen Hoden verteilte und anfing, sie runter zu schlecken.   
„Oh Gott, Jack, ja!“, stöhnte er, als Jack so tat, als müsse er auch hier ganz sanft mit den Zähnen knabbern. 

Ohne hinzusehen, tauchte Jack seine Hand noch einmal in den Kuchen und kam mit jeder Menge Sahne an den Fingern zurück. Schon der Gedanke, was er damit tun könnte, ließ ihn verlangend „so geil“ flüstern, dann drang er mit einem Finger in Daniel ein. 

„Jack!“ stieß Daniel im ersten Moment geschockt aus, denn Krümel im Hintern war das Letzte was er wollte. Er versuchte, sich unter Jack herauszuwinden. Doch als Jack dann beruhigend: „Nur Sahne, sonst nichts“, flüsterte, beruhigte er sich und kam Jacks Hand entgegen. Das Gefühl war so überwältigend, dass er für einen Moment alles vergaß, auch, dass es Jacks Geburtstag war. 

Als dieser Gedanke es endlich erneut schaffte, in seinem Lust umnebelten Gehirn wieder so weit in den Vordergrund zu gelangen, dass er ihm Beachtung schenken konnte, beschloss Daniel, auch dem Geburtstagskind noch etwas Gutes zukommen zu lassen. 

Er wand sich unter Jack hervor und drehte sich vorsichtig um hundertachtzig Grad, so dass sein Kopf zum Fußende des Betts zeigte.   
Jack fand das eine ausnehmend gute Idee. 

Daniels Kopf ruhte jetzt auf Jacks Oberschenkel und die in diesem Moment interessantesten Teile von Jacks Anatomie lagen nun direkt in seinem Blickfeld. Er streichelte über Jacks Schenkel und ließ seine Finger immer kurz vor Jacks Erektion anhalten und wieder von vorn anfangen, bis sein Freund, heute schon zum zweiten Mal, heiser verlangte: „Mehr!“ 

`Sahne, das war eine gute Idee´, musste Daniel denken und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Kuchenteller, darauf bedacht, keine Krümel mitzunehmen.   
Mit seiner sauberen Hand tippte er gegen Jacks Oberschenkel und sagte: „Stell dein Bein auf.“ 

Jack kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und so konnte sich Daniel für das Sahne-Gleitmittel revanchieren. Das einzige Problem, das er in dem Augenblick hatte, war, dass Jack das auch immer noch ausprobierte und er gewaltige Mühe hatte sich wirklich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Jacks lange, schlanke Finger wussten genau, welchen Punkt sie in seinem Körper suchten und fanden ihn auch prompt. 

Daniel stöhnte lang anhaltend auf und vergaß für einen Moment sämtliche eigene Bewegungen. Oh Shit! So wurde das nie etwas! Jack hätte ihn schon sonst wo hingeschickt, ehe er auch nur eine vergleichbare Reaktion bei seinem Freund erzielt hätte! Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Da fiel sein Blick zufällig auf die Kerze und er wusste, was er tun würde, um das Blatt zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden. 

Sich einen Moment wirklich konzentrierend, auch wenn Jacks zweiter Finger, der in ihn eindrang, es nicht gerade leicht machte, angelte Daniel nach dem Tablett. Tauchte die Unterseite der Kerze noch einmal tief in die Sahne und öffnete Jack noch etwas mehr mit einem zweiten Finger, den er in ihn einführte. Auch er fand ohne langes Suchen Jacks Prostata und glitt mit seinen Fingern drüber, bis Jack erstickt und verlangend: „Daniel!“, wisperte. Dann brachte er die Kerze an Jacks Anus, merkte wie Jack sich für einen Augenblick völlig ruhig verhielt, als er das neuartige Gefühl spürte und drang sanft mit der Kerze vor. 

„Daniel?... Was…?“, versuchte Jack das neue Gefühl zu verarbeiten, denn dass das nichts mit Daniels Finger zu tun hatte war klar.   
„Die Kerze“, flüsterte sein Freund zurück.   
„Oh Shit!“, rief Jack und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es aussah, wenn man mit einer Kerze befriedigt wurde. Ooooookay … vielleicht sollte er das lieber nicht tun, oder das Ganze wäre in weniger als einer halben Minute zu Ende. 

Jedenfalls hatte Daniel jetzt Jacks volle Aufmerksamkeit, denn hiermit schien Jacks Fähigkeit zum Multitasking überfordert zu sein. Er konzentrierte sich jetzt nur auf eine Sache und das war das, was Daniel gerade mit ihm tat. Langsam ließ er sich aus der Seitenlage in die Rückenlage rollen. Da sein Kopf somit wieder erhöht auf dem Kissen landete, hatte er einen wunderbaren Logenplatz, um zu sehen, wie sein Freund zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und voller Konzentration die weiße Geburtstagskerze in ihn hinein schob und langsam wieder heraus zog. Der Anblick war ungeheuer sinnlich, aber auch ein klein wenig … dekadent, musste Jack denken. 

Daniels ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ließ Jacks Puls sich weiter beschleunigen, doch langsam wurden beiden auch die Nachteile dieses improvisierten Sexspielzeugs bewusst.   
Daniel war sehr vorsichtig in seinen Bewegungen, da er Angst hatte, Jack mit dem unbiegsamen Gegenstand zu verletzen.   
Jack hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er hatte Sorge, dass das Teil entweder schmelzen konnte- schließlich war es aus Wachs – oder in ihm zerbrechen könnte und DAS wollte er mit Sicherheit nicht Janet erklären müssen. 

So war es fast wie Gedankenübertragung, dass Daniel in dem Moment die Kerze zur Seite legte, als Jack ihn darum bitten wollte. Stattdessen schmierte er noch eine Schicht Sahne auf sein Glied, drückte Jacks Beine weiter nach oben und drang mit einem stetigen Vorgleiten in Jack ein.   
„Gott, Jack, ich gleite auf einem Sahnefilm“, musste er leicht kichernd feststellen und neckte Jack, indem er sich nur millimeterweise bewegte.   
Doch Jack machte ihm deutlich, was er jetzt wollte – und das war vor allem „schnell“ - und spannte deshalb seine inneren Muskeln kurz an.

„Nein, Jack!“, keuchte Daniels in Jacks Ohr, kämpfte einen Moment gegen das überwältigende Gefühl der Enge an und bewegte sich etwas schneller.   
Jack war sehr froh, dass sein Archäologe eine so rasche Auffassungsgabe hatte und nicht nur das Tempo seiner Stöße beschleunigte, sondern auch den Winkel so änderte, dass er jedes Mal über seine Prostata glitt. 

Ihre klebrigen Körper überzogen sich mit einem Schweißfilm und Jack stöhnte in jede Bewegung. Es war perfekt wie immer und doch war es auch anders, weil Jack sich nicht von dem Gedanken der Sahne losmachen konnte. Diese Spielerei mit Lebensmitteln und das Wissen, dass Daniel nie an eine solche Verwendung gedacht hatte, er es aber trotzdem war, der das erst ermöglicht hatte, ließen ihn wieder und wieder aufseufzen.

Daniel spornten diese winzigen Laute, die ihm zeigten, wie sehr Jack das hier liebte, an, noch hitziger zuzustoßen. Mehr Gewicht zum Einsatz zu bringen und seinerseits unartikulierte Geräusche auszustoßen.   
„Komm, schon, Daniel!“, flehte Jack verzweifelt und starrte Daniel unter halbgeöffneten Lidern und voller Verlagen an. „Bitte!“ 

Es war ihm egal, dass Airforce-Colonels darauf getrimmt waren, unter keinen Umständen zu betteln. Das ganze Leben bestand aus Ausnahmen und er hatte keinerlei Scheu – mehr –, für Daniel eine Ausnahme zu machen. Denn alles, was mit Daniel zusammenhing hing, entzog sich den allgemeinen Regeln.

Daniel war jedes Mal aufs Neue überwältigt, wie weit sich Jack bei ihm gehen lassen konnte. Es jagte ganze Schübe von Endorphinen und einen Haufen von Lustgefühlen durch seinen Körper, wenn Jack sich aufs Bitten verlegte. Wenn sie an dem Moment angekommen waren, in dem er der Einzige war, an den Jack noch denken konnte. Es ließ ihn sich stark und demütig zugleich fühlen. Voll von überquellender Liebe und Verlangen.

Daniel wusste, dass sie es beide jetzt nicht mehr länger rauszögern wollten und verlagerte sein Gewicht so, dass er sich nur noch mit einer Hand neben Jacks Körper abstützte. Mit der zweiten Hand umfasste er Jacks heißes Glied. Lange, schnelle Striche von der Schwanzwurzel bis zur Eichel, ein Gleiten seines Daumens über die feuchte Spitze und die Finger wanderten wieder zurück, ehe er erneut begann. 

Im ersten Moment war Jack dankbar, für die Reibung, den Gegendruck, den Daniels Hand an seinem Penis bedeutete. Dann aber heizten die festen, sicheren Bewegungen Jacks ohnehin überreizte Nerven weiter auf. Jacks Finger zerknautschten das Bettlaken, in dem sie sich verkrallten, er bog seinen Rücken durch, versuchte Daniel noch weiter in sich hineinzuziehen. Schon beim vierten, fünften Drübergleiten von Daniels Hand über sein Glied, bäumte er sich auf und rief „Daniel!“, in einem Tonfall, der Daniel immer eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Niemals sonst und bei niemand anderem ließ Jack seine Selbstkontrolle so zur Seite rutschen. 

Doch auch Daniels Standhaftigkeit näherte sich rapide dem Ende. Der Anblick seines eigenen Schwanzes, wie er in Jack eindrang und wieder hinaus glitt, war stets ein gewaltiges Aphrodisiakum für ihn. Das stärkste, was es gab - sah man mal von Jacks Schwanz in seinem Hintern ab. Doch in diesem Moment waren es Jacks Bewegungen, Jacks Stöhnen, Jacks absolut offener Blick, die Daniel immer weiter an den Rand trieben. Als Jack mit den letzten Wogen, die ihn durchliefen, jetzt eine Hand zu seinen Brustwarzen ausstreckte und sanft zukniff, war auch Daniels über den Punkt, es noch weiter hinauszögern zu können, hinaus. 

Eine mächtige Welle des Verlangens strömte von seinen Brustwarzen ausgehend durch seinen ganzen Körper und riss ihn in den immer stärker werdenden Strudel. Er stieß ein letztes Mal in Jack, der ihn jetzt hart auf sich presste. Er hielt Daniel fest, während der sich mit einem leisen Geräusch, das Daniel nur ungern Wimmern genannt hätte, auch wenn es das am Besten traf, in Jack ergoss. 

Ein paar Sekunden – eine Ewigkeit – ein zeitloser Moment. 

Ihr Atem beruhigte sich und das übliche Erwachen aller Sinne und aller Gliedmaßen folgte. Daniel kostete noch einen Moment das Gefühl in Jack zu sein aus, dann zog er sich langsam zurück und rollte neben seinen Freund, bettete jedoch seinen Kopf auf Jacks Brust und schlang ihm ein Bein über den Unterkörper.   
Jacks Hände streichelten seinen Rücken und seine Haare und beide hingen einen Moment ihren eigenen, halbwachen Gedanken, die sich um eine Sättigung drehten, die nichts mit Essen zu tun hatte, nach. 

Und obwohl Jack behauptete, für diesen Tag die Emotionalität für sich gepachtet zu haben, war es doch er, der den schläfrigen, fast perfekten Moment unterbrach.  
„Weißt du was, Daniel? Das war definitiv die beste Torte, die ich je zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen habe“, stellte er lächelnd fest. „Sie war nicht gerade eine Schönheit, aber sie hatte Qualitäten, die du an einem gekauften Exemplar nie finden wirst.“

„Jetzt haben wir nur ein Problem, Jack“, gab Daniel zu bedenken.   
„Welches?“   
„Was servieren wir, wenn heute Nachmittag Sam und Teal´c zum Gratulieren vorbeikommen?“   
„Für die ist ein gekaufter Kuchen gerade gut genug“, stellte Jack ohne Reue fest, beugte sich zu Daniels Ohr vor und flüsterte: „Übrigens, ein bisschen Geburtstagstorte ist noch da. Wie ist es… bist du eigentlich schon satt?“ 

 

\-----------ENDE----------

©Antares, Juni 2005


End file.
